Wyatt's Story/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Wyatt's Story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Rural Road Outside of Gil's Pitstop, Wyatt and Eddie speedily drive through the fog and crash through some road works. Eddie: God, this is so fucked! Wyatt: Why the hell did you shoot that guy, man? What the hell WAS that? Eddie: I didn't MEAN to do it! It just HAPPENED, okay? Where the fuck were you with a warning? Wyatt: ME? You're putting that on ME now? I didn't see the guy, either! I was too worried those dudes were going to pull guns on us or-- A truck swerves onto the road and starts chasing after Wyatt and Eddie. Eddie: Shit! Dude, how'd they catch up to us? Wyatt: Who gives a shit, just-- The driver shoots at Wyatt and Eddie, smashing the back window. Wyatt: Hurry up, Eddie! Eddie: Here, man! Shoot! Eddie passes Wyatt a revolver. Eddie's Comments Eddie: Dude, take this thing! Eddie: What the fuck are you doing?! Eddie: Wyatt, take the damn gun, man! Grab Pistol= Wyatt grabs the pistol. Eddie: Get 'em, man! Jesus, man, Jesus... Eddie's Comments Eddie: God, this is so fucked up. I didn't mean for this to get this fucking fucked up. Fuck! Eddie: I can't see a damn thing out here! Eddie: We're gonna hit a car or a tractor or something in this shit! Wyatt starts shooting at the truck as it swerves to each side of the road. If Wyatt hits it, then he will shoot out one of the truck's headlights. Eddie: Holy shit, man, did you get 'em? |-|Do nothing= Eddie turns around and shoots at the truck himself, shooting out one of the truck's headlights. Eddie: Thanks a fucking lot! The truck swerves off the road. Eddie: Are they back there? Wyatt? Dude, are they there, or not? Come on! Wyatt, talk words at me, man! Say something, you fat asshole! Maybe they crashed?!?= Wyatt: Maybe they crashed?! Eddie: I didn't hear a crash. Did you hear a crash? Wyatt: No, no, I...I didn't. |-|I don't see anything!= Wyatt: I don't see anything! Eddie: Are you sure? Those guys wouldn't just give up! Wyatt: I said I don't see anything! |-|Fuck if I know!= Wyatt: Fuck if I know! Eddie: What's that supposed to mean? Wyatt: It means they could be back there, but I don't know if they ARE back there. Okay?! |-|...= Eddie: Wyatt, Jesus, man, tell me something! (punches car horn) Damn it. Shit! Eddie: Here, here, I'll turn off! Eddie drives down an off-road route. He turns off the car lights. Wyatt looks at Eddie. Eddie: I feel that look on me, man. I'm not being an asshole, I'm being smart. No lights, no...uh...you know. They can't see us. Christ, I can taste blood in my mouth. I don't think it's mine. I can't see a damn thing out here. Man, just...man, this is so fucked. I guess that makes sense.= Wyatt: I guess that makes sense. Eddie noted that. Eddie: Yeah, it makes sense, Wyatt. |-|Crashing won't help anything right now!= Wyatt: Crashing into a cow ain't gonna help anything, man! Eddie noted that. Eddie: Oh, SHIT. I SHOULD watch out for COWS! COWS! Why didn't I think of that? When's the last time you SAW a cow, dude? Wyatt: Okay, bad example, but you could still hit something, man. |-|How stupid are you?= Wyatt: How much stupid can you pull off tonight, man?! Turn the fucking lights on! Eddie noted that. Eddie: Stupid? What?! This is SMART, Wyatt! Those guys won't find us with the lights off! Wyatt: We can't see a damn thing! Eddie: I can see all the damn things! It's fine! |-|...= Eddie: Dude, stop with the eyeballs! On my face! Wyatt: God, I can't BELIEVE we're in this shit. Eddie: Don't barf just yet, okay? Please? This road is really straight, we'll be fine. Wyatt: At least slow down! Eddie: What?! FUCK no. Did you see that one guy's eyes, man? He is fucking GORKED. I don't want that guy in my LIFE, Wyatt. You are COVERED in that guy's blood.= Wyatt: Dude, you are COVERED in that guy's blood. Eddie: I KNOW, Wyatt. My shirt is soaked. |-|God, how did that go so wrong?= Wyatt: God, how did that go so wrong? Eddie: Is that some kind of dig at me? Wyatt: No, man, I'm just saying. |-|What if there's something in the road?= Wyatt: What if there's something in the road? Eddie: Doesn't matter, we gotta get the FUCK away from those guys. They are A-grade fucking mental. |-|...= Eddie: Man, don't sit there and judge me, alright? I don't need that shit right now. (Said Eddie was covered in blood/asked how it went wrong)= Eddie: It's...like... I just... Why didn't they say anything? "Guy's taking a shit over there." That's all they had to say! - Did you mean to pull the trigger?= Wyatt: Did you mean to pull the trigger? Eddie: I don't know. I was so keyed up... I just...damn it. - I'm sure it was an accident.= Wyatt: I'm sure it was an accident. Eddie: I'm not. I wish I was, but... Eddie punches the steering wheel. Eddie: Ow. - ...= TBA }} Eddie: Look, Wyatt...all I know is those guys had me all...jacked up like I was on speed or something. I was just on edge, you know? Then I was, like, watching that guy's brains come out the back of his head. I'm sorry, man. I... - Thanks for getting us out of there.= Wyatt: Well, thanks for getting us out, anyway. Eddie appreciates that. - I can't exactly forgive you.= Wyatt: I still can't forgive you, exactly. Eddie noted that. Eddie: No, I get that. I don't need that, just...whatever, dude. It's fine. - ...= TBA }} Eddie turns the lights back on. (Said Eddie was stupid/said crashing wouldn't help)= Wyatt: It's about time. Eddie: I will punch your eyes. |-|(Said it makes sense/said nothing)= Wyatt: Let there be light, huh? Eddie: Dude, shut up. Eddie: See? It's fine. Road's straight as my dick. They both smirk. Eddie: You think we're in the clear? Not till we get out of this fog.= Wyatt: Not 'til we get out of this fog. Eddie: Was that a pun? Wyatt: No. Eddie: When did you start making puns? Wyatt: I said "no", idiot. Eddie: I know. They laugh. |-|Don't talk about your dick.= Wyatt: Don't talk about your dick. Eddie: Why not? They laugh. |-|We're probably fine.= Wyatt: We're probably fine. We don't even know where we are. Eddie: Yes, we do. We're in the middle of The Hills Have Eyes. The Hills Have Lips? The Hills Have Balls. The Balls Have Eyes? The-- Wyatt: What the fuck are you talking about? Eddie: Dude, leave me alone. It's been a long night. |-|...= Eddie: Are you still thinking about my dick? Eddie: Alright, let's Tom Cruise outta here. Really?= Wyatt: Really? |-|Please never talk again.= Wyatt: Please never talk again. |-|Why didn't you have a girlfriend?= Wyatt: Why is it that you never had a girlfriend again? Oh, right. Forgot there was more than one reason. |-|...= Eddie: What? Eddie: See if there's still any sticky in the glove box. Optional interactions= - Look at radio= Wyatt: Remember when TJ got high and tried to put a pancake in a CD player? Eddie: No... - Look at mirror= Wyatt: I can't see anything out there. Eddie: Who are you talking to? Wyatt: You? Eddie: Oh. What did you say? }} Eddie's Comments Eddie: Wyatt, come on, man, check the glovebox. Eddie: Wyatt. Eddie: I WOULD LIKE TO SMOKE A WEED AT THIS MOMENT. PLEASE FIND ONE FOR ME. Eddie: Man, you are a knucklehead. Eddie: AND you're not my friend. That's over now. AND you have man boobs. Wyatt opens the glove box. Wyatt: I don't see anything. Eddie: Dude, it's in there. Look harder. Wyatt: I don't see it. What I DO see is that ammo that you "lost" last week. Eddie: (sarcastically) OH, MY GOD, REALLY? BUT IS THERE ANY WEED? Wyatt grabs the revolver and starts reloading it. Eddie: You know, one time I was going out with this girl, right--Abigail, you remember her--and she told me that--when she was five, I think--her dad took her to this circus sideshow. They walked around for a while, saw the chick with two heads, saw a dude with lobster hands, some kind of monkey human with a dick for a face, I don't know. I don't care.= Wyatt tries to interject as Eddie tells the story. Eddie: She ALSO said there was a little girl in there the size of an apple, but I called bullshit on that one. The point is she saw there was a guy standing in there, buck naked and singing this weird-- Wyatt: I don't care about this story. At all. Stop talking now. Eddie: Are you even listening to me? The guy peed on her dad. |-|Just shut up.= Wyatt: Man, just shut up. Eddie: I hate you. Wyatt: Okay. |-|I'd rather load the gun.= Wyatt: I think loading the gun is probably more important right this second, thanks. Eddie: Okay. Weird, but okay. |-|...= Eddie: She ALSO said there was a little girl in there the size of an apple, but I called bullshit on that one. The point is she saw there was a guy standing in there, buck naked and singing this weird-- Are you even listening to me? The guy peed on her dad. Wyatt places the revolver on the dashboard. Eddie: Shit! The car crashes into an unknown person and goes out of control. Wyatt: Ahhhhhhhh! The car comes to a stop in the middle of the road. Wyatt and Eddie pause for a second. Eddie: Holy shit, dude. Holy SHIT. Did you get a look? I think that was a GUY. Wyatt, come on man, say something! Was that a dude or not? What the--the fucking fog...this night is so fucked, man! I... I don't know.= Wyatt: I...I don't know. It was too fast, man. Eddie: Man, don't say that! You have to know. Dude, you HAVE to. |-|That couldn't have been human.= Wyatt: It didn't LOOK human. Alive. Whatever. Eddie: Really? Seriously? I mean, SERIOUSLY. Look me in the eyes and say that. - I could be wrong.= TBA - You heard me, Eddie.= Wyatt: You heard me, Eddie. Eddie punches the steering wheel. - ...= TBA }} |-|I think it was.= Wyatt: I think it...I think he was alive. Eddie punches the steering wheel. |-|...= Eddie: Wyatt? TALK, Wyatt! Do you HAVE to be so damn thoughtful all the time? Have an opinion! Eddie: Let's see if there's anything around the car. You know, anything that'll, like, tell us one way or the other. That way we can just book. But I'm not leaving if we hit a human being, man. I'm just...not. Wyatt rolls down the window. Eddie: Man, don't roll it down broken! Wyatt: I can't see through the cracks. Look, it's fine, see? Eddie's Comments Eddie: Dude, what's that on the broken side mirror? Eddie: You think that blood on the windshield is fresh or rotten? Eddie: What's that way out in the road? Eddie: Man, I'm really not seeing anything. Optional interactions= - Look at cracked windshield= Wyatt: Does that blood look fresh to you? Eddie: Yeah, but it's kind of dark. Wyatt: Yeah. Damn. - Open glove box= Eddie: Seriously, you think some piece of that guy made it into the glove box? Wyatt: Man, I don't know. - Look at radio= Eddie: Stop messing around! We need to KNOW what's going on, okay? That's not gonna help. Wyatt: Okay, okay. Jeez. - Look at piece of glass= Wyatt: Is that the mirror from the car? Eddie: Can't tell from here. - Look at rearview mirror= Eddie: Man, don't look at yourself, this is serious. Wyatt: I wasn't. Eddie: Whatever, man. Keep looking. }} Eddie: Look, Wyatt...it was a guy. Wyatt: Are you sure? Eddie: Yes. Wyatt: How sure? Eddie: Pretty fucking sure. (Option 1)= Eddie: "Don't fuck with Tiny Carlos" sure. |-|(Option 2)= Eddie: "Don't pay for sex drunk" sure. |-|(Option 3)= Eddie: "Don't take ecstasy with a prostitute" sure. |-|(Option 4)= Eddie: "Don't eat a burrito and get on a rollercoaster" sure. Wyatt: Jesus. So what do we do? Eddie: What do you mean, "What do we do?" We go out there. Go out there and what?= Wyatt: Go out there and what? Eddie: Find the guy and help him. Who the hell ARE you tonight? Wyatt: IF it's a guy. Eddie: It's a guy. I saw him. |-|There's no way.= Wyatt: There's no way I'm getting out of this car. Forget it. Eddie: What if that was you, man?! After all the shit that's happened in the past couple months? Where's your compassion, motherfucker? |-|What about the guys in the truck?= Wyatt: What about the guys in the truck? Eddie: Man, fuck those guys! If that guy back there is alive, we HAVE to help him, Wyatt. There ain't a lot of live dudes left these days. - We can't just hang out here all night.= Wyatt: We can't just hang out here all night. Eddie: Out and back in, that's all I'm talking about! - Why don't we just drive back?= Wyatt: Why don't we just drive back? Eddie: And maybe run him over again in the fog? He can't be that far back, man. - ...= TBA }} |-|...= Eddie: What else are we supposed to do, man? We can't just leave him. Eddie: Come on, man. This is stupid. We go out there, we check it out, we get moving. You go if you want.= Wyatt: You go if you want. Eddie: Want? Why would I want to? I just... WE just have to. That's all there is to it. |-|I'll go. Give me the gun.= Wyatt: Fine. I'll go. Give me the gun. Eddie: Dude, I'm the one who got us into this. I'm the one who hit him. Should be me going. Wyatt: Then why did you ask which one of us should go?! Eddie: Oh, sorry; next time I get into this exact crazy fucking situation, I'll figure out how I feel BEFORE I talk! |-|Both of us?= Wyatt: Both of us? Eddie: I mean, I don't know... Me? I hit the fucking guy. One of us should stay here, though. In case. |-|...= Eddie: I'm not gonna sleep at night unless we do this, dude. That's a fucking FACT. Eddie: Okay. Well. Shit, okay. Here, we'll rock, paper, scissors for it. No way, man. You're nuts.= Wyatt: No way, man. You're nuts. Eddie: I'm clear as shit, Wyatt. This is the only way it's fair. Wyatt: Fair? How is this fair? YOU shot that guy back there. YOU hit that thing in the road. None of that shit is my fault! Eddie: Alright. I'll go, that's okay. That makes sense. |-|Are you fucking serious?= Wyatt: Are you fucking serious? Eddie: No. Come on, sitting here's making me nervous. - Refuse= Wyatt: No way, man. You're nuts. Eddie: I'm clear as shit, Wyatt. This is the only way it's fair. Wyatt: Fair? How is this fair? YOU shot that guy back there. YOU hit that thing in the road. None of that shit is my fault! Eddie: Alright. I'll go, that's okay. That makes sense. - Do nothing= Wyatt says nothing. }} |-|Okay, that's fair.= Wyatt: Fine. Eddie: Okay, cool. Good. This is good. We need to hurry up. You ready? Wyatt: Man, I can't believe I'm doing this shit. Eddie: Dude. Two seconds, it's over. |-|...= Eddie: Wyatt, come on, man. If we can do it over a girl, we can do it over this. Wyatt? - Refuse= Wyatt: No way, man. You're nuts. Eddie: I'm clear as shit, Wyatt. This is the only way it's fair. Wyatt: Fair? How is this fair? YOU shot that guy back there. YOU hit that thing in the road. None of that shit is my fault! Eddie: Alright. I'll go, that's okay. That makes sense. - Do nothing= Wyatt says nothing. }} (Agreed to play)= Eddie: Alright, two out of three, right? Wyatt: Sure. Eddie: One. Two. Three. GO. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Shit, alright. Alright. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Eddie: Man. }} - Scissors.= Wyatt plays scissors. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Man. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Eddie: Fuck! What are the chances of that? Okay. }} - Rock.= Wyatt plays rock. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Fuck! What are the chances of that? Okay. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Eddie: Shit, alright. Alright. }} - Abstain. / ...= Eddie: What the fuck, dude? Play the game, come on! }} Eddie: Okay. Alright. One. Two. Three. GO. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Argh! Paper. I should've known you'd pick paper. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Wyatt: Awww... Eddie: Paper never wins, dude. Paper is the Martin Scorsese of hand gestures. }} - Scissors.= Wyatt plays scissors. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Rocked your scissors, dude. Wyatt: Eddie. Eddie: Yeah, sorry. Got caught up. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Eddie: Fuck! What are the chances of that? Okay. }} - Rock.= Wyatt plays rock. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Shit, man. Haha. Insane. Okay, again. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Eddie: Balls. Balls, balls, BALLS! Okay. You and your damn rock. }} - Abstain. / ...= Eddie: What the fuck, dude? Play the game, come on! }} Eddie: Alright, dude. This is it. Shit. One. Two. Three. GO. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Damn it! I almost picked scissors, but I changed it at the last fucking second. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Wyatt: Aww... Eddie: Paper never wins, dude. Paper is like a child fighting a bear. }} - Scissors.= Wyatt plays scissors. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Damn, man. Killed those scissors. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Eddie: Shit, man. Haha. Insane. Okay, again. }} - Rock.= Wyatt plays rock. - (Eddie plays rock)= Eddie: Shit, man. Haha. Insane. Okay, again. - (Eddie plays scissors)= Eddie: Shit. Stupid rock. }} - Abstain. / ...= Eddie: What the fuck, dude? Play the game, come on! }} |-|(Refused to play)= Eddie: (quietly) Okay, I'll just go out there and...take a look. - Refuse= Wyatt: Forget it. You wanna go out there, that's your business. I'll wait right here where it's safe. - Do nothing= Wyatt says nothing. }} - Let's do this.= Wyatt: Man, just shut up. Let's do this. Eddie: Loser goes? Wyatt: Sounds good. - I'll go, you pussy.= Wyatt: I'll go, you pussy. Give me the gun. Eddie: No, man. Not fair. Come on, man. You usually win anyway. - Refuse= Wyatt: No way, man. You're nuts. Eddie: I'm clear as shit, Wyatt. This is the only way it's fair. Wyatt: Fair? How is this fair? YOU shot that guy back there. YOU hit that thing in the road. None of that shit is my fault! Eddie: Alright. I'll go, that's okay. That makes sense. - Do nothing= Wyatt says nothing. }} - ...= Eddie: Where's the gun again? Oh, okay. There. For some reason I just thought of Donna Clarke. I wish I'd asked her out. }} (Wyatt won the game/refused to play)= Eddie: Looks like it's me. Eddie takes the gun. Eddie: Shit, alright. Eddie leaves the car and Wyatt moves the driver's seat. Talk to Eddie Wyatt: Eddie. - (After first conversation)= Eddie: You see something? }} - You see anything out there?= Wyatt: Do you see anything out there? Eddie: I can't see a goddamn thing. - Get back in the car!= Wyatt: You should get back in the car. Eddie: No fucking way, man. What if it was you? (If Wyatt chooses all options.) Eddie: Stop harping on me to fucking leave. We're not going anywhere until I see what's up with this guy, okay? }} Eddie stops walking and turns to Wyatt. Eddie: Here. In case we need to get out of here quick. Eddie throws the keys, and they land somewhere in the car where Wyatt can't find them. Wyatt: Way to go, idiot. (mockingly) "Hey, Wyatt, I ate paint when I was a kid, doi!" (normal voice) Shit, where the hell did they GO? This is the smallest hooptie in the world. - Look at cracked windshield= Wyatt: Bet Eddie's upset about that. He loves this car. - Open door= Wyatt: I'm staying right here. - Look at fog= Wyatt: Eddie? EDDIE. - Search floorboard without light= Wyatt: Too dark to see. }} }} Wyatt turns on the light, searches the floorboard, and moves the passenger seat back. Wyatt: There you are, you piece of shits. Wyatt grabs the keys. Wyatt: Why didn't he just leave them in the ignition? Wyatt puts the keys in the ignition and turns off the light. Nate opens the door and grabs his arm, trying to pull him out of the car as Wyatt holds onto the steering wheel. Wyatt: Shit! Ahhhh! Nate's Comments Nate: C'mere, you little bastard! Nate: I'm gonna get ya out, chubbo! Nate: I ain't never yanked on a dude this much before! Nate: Feels like I'm trying to land a shark here! Nate: Can't say I'm having too much fun over here! Nate: You're a strong one! Whoo! Wyatt breaks free and Nate falls backward. Wyatt closes the door, and Nate pounds on it. Wyatt moves the gearshift. Nate shatters the window and grabs Wyatt's arm. Wyatt punches Nate's hand, smashing it against the side of the window. Nate: Fuck! Ah, son of a bitch! Wyatt starts the car and drives away as Nate fires at him. You left Eddie behind. |-|(Eddie won the game)= Wyatt: Son of a bitch. Wyatt looks out into the fog before grabbing the gun. Wyatt: Alright, I got this. Eddie: Be careful, dude. Wyatt exits the car. Eddie's Comments Eddie: (whispering) You gotta hurry up, dude. Eddie: (whispering) What the fuck is taking so long, hurry up! Eddie: (whispering) Wyatt, do you see anything? Eddie: (whispering) MAN, I wish I was high right now. - Look at piece of glass= Wyatt: Thing is jacked. Should I take it? Eddie: No, man! - Look at backpack= Wyatt looks through the backpack. Wyatt: It'd be great, backpack, if you could tell me if your owner was alive or not. (to himself) Alright, I guess I'll just keep talking to myself out here, because that makes sense. - Look at first blood splatter= Wyatt: Holy SHIT, that's a fuckton of blood. - Look at second blood splatter= Wyatt: Why the hell am I following this thing? Nothing good's at the end of it. - Talk to victim= Wyatt: Hey, man, you okay? }} }} }} Wyatt reaches the crash victim and rolls him over onto his back. Bennett: Unnnnnngh. Wyatt: Shit. Are you okay? Uh, sir? Can you--can you hear me? - Talk to victim= Wyatt: Damn it, man, are you gonna be alright? Fucking help me out! - Look at uniform= Wyatt: Man, this guy's a COP? COP, PLEASE BE OKAY. - Examine wound= Wyatt: Jesus. This is BAD. }} }} Wyatt: Okay, uh... Wyatt picks up Bennett from under his arms. Wyatt: Hrrrk! Wyatt begins to drag Bennett back to the car when a walker appears behind him. He drops Bennett. Wyatt: Son of a...! Wyatt shoots the walker. He looks back at Bennett. - him= You chose to try to save the cop. Wyatt: Ah, fuck it. Alright, let's get your ass to the car. Wyatt grabs Bennett. }} Wyatt makes his way back to the car while stopping to shoot several walkers who emerge out the fog. Eddie: (yelling) Shit! Wyatt, hurry up, man! Wyatt! The truck from earlier pulls up next to the car and Nate starts attacking Eddie. Eddie: (yelling) Wyatt! Wyatt! Shit! (struggling) Get...the fuck...off! Two gunshots are heard and Eddie quickly flees the scene in the car. Nate: Come on, man, we was just gettin' started! Wyatt pauses for a moment before running away, leaving Bennett if he brought him along. __FORCETOC__ Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game) Category:Episode Transcript